the ex
by mandymoore1
Summary: Phoebe and Piper are both pregnant, an ex of Piper's come's back wanting revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A U story set in series 3 Prue is still alive they have found Paige. Piper is pregnant Phoebe's with Cole and is pregnant to **

**The ex**

**Chapter 1**

**Piper and Leo are in P3 dancing to a slow song when Paige orbs in with Prue and Phoebe Piper say's "what's wrong" Prue say's "read this" Piper takes the note and reads Piper paybacks a bitch and say's oh my who could of written such a thing" Prue say's "we'll find out" all of a sudden someone comes in brandishing a gun with a mask on there face shouting "everyone get down" they do what he say's and sit on the floor and he goes up to Piper grabs her arm and say's you'll pay for hurting me and it looks like you're family will to" Piper say's "what do you want from me" he say's for you to suffer like I did when you chose him over me" Phoebe say's oh my Dan it's you he slaps her round the face and say's "shut it bitch". She say's "why are you doing this" he say's "I said shut it" and shoots her in the leg.**

**Meanwhile Cole has just got back from work when he senses Phoebe is in trouble and he shimmers near to P3 and runs inside and sees that blood is poring from Phoebe's leg and she's trying desperately to stop it cryin "my baby I can't lose my baby and tackles Dan to the floor and ties him up and say's Leo heal Phoebe Leo say's I cant evil didn't do this" and Cole picks her up and shimmers her near the hospital runs inside and say's "my girlfriends been shot and the doctors rushed over to help him.**

**An hour later there all waiting patiently for knew when the doctors come out and say's "they'll both be fine" and Cole say's "can we see her" the doctor say's ok for a few minutes and they go in side and Piper say's "oh Phoebe this is all my fault I'm sorry" Phoebe say's "it's not you're fault it was Dan who shot me not you I'm just glad my baby's goner be ok " And Piper hugs her and say's Daryl's got him in custody . Cole say's Phoebe I was so worried" Leo say's "I'm sorry I couldn't heal you" Phoebe say's "I understand". **

**That night Piper is tossing and turning in bed when Leo say's Piper "what's wrong" A Piper say's I'm scared Leo" he say's he's in custody it'll be fine" Piper say's I hope you're right" Leo say's "try and get some rest the baby needs it" Piper say's " I love you Leo" Leo say's "I love you" and they kiss. **

please reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Piper and Leo have just got to the hospital Cole is already there sitting by Phoebe's bed. Piper say's "don't you think you should go home and get some rest". Cole say's "I can't levee Phoebe". Phoebe say's "I'll be fine Cole, they said I could go home tomorrow remember you get some rest then come back later". Cole say's "but Phoebe". Phoebe say's "no buts go and get some sleep". Cole say's "ok I will I'll be back in a few hours so you take it easy". Phoebe say's I'm hardly likely to run the marathon from hear am I"? Cole say's "I guess not", and starts to go" Phoebe say's "hey you forgot my kiss". He comes back leans over and kisses her and say's I love you". Phoebe say's "I love you now go I'll see you later". Cole goes.

An hour later Piper and Leo have just got home when the phone ring Piper answers and say's "hi Piper hear" they say Piper it's me Darryl Dan's escaped Piper say's "oh my". Just as Cole shimmers in and say's "the hospital called Phoebe's gone I knew I never should have left her". Piper say's I think Dan has Phoebe Cole say's "what I'm going to Cole". Cole say's "do you think that's a good idea". Piper say's this is my fault he's "my ex I'm coming". Cole say's "ok hold on". And he shimmers out thinking Phoebe.

Meanwhile Dan has Phoebe in a secluded building he is yelling at her when Cole shimmers in with Piper and Piper freezes Dan and Cole gets Phoebe picks her up and passes her to piper and say's "unfreeze him" Piper say's "ok" and just as she douse he sends electric bolts above Dan's head, and say's "you come near Phoebe again and I wont miss got it" Dan just runs out saying "what the hell are you" Cole shouts "your worst nightmare if you go near Phoebe or her sisters ever again".

please revew


	3. Chapter 3

Note 5 months have passed Piper is now 8 and a half months pregnant Phoebe is a week over dew

Chapter 3

Phoebe is on the couch watching TV, when all of a sudden she feels a sharp pain in her stomach she shouts "Cole". and he shimmers in, and say's "Phoebe what is it" Phoebe shouts the baby is coming" he say's "what oh my" and takes hold of her hand and shimmers her near the hospital then takes her inside, Phoebe is shouting "I hate you" but Cole say's "I love you to".

An hour later Phoebe has just given birth to a baby boy and They Place him in her arms, she say's "hi Colby I'm you're mom". And Cole say's "and I'm you're dad". Just then there's a knock on the door and Prue, Piper, Leo and Paige come in, Piper say's Phoebe he looks like you". Phoebe say's "he looks like Cole". Prue say's "what are you goner call him". Phoebe say's "Colby Halliwell-Turner". Piper say's "that's a great name Phoebe". Phoebe say's "I know Colby's Cole and me decided if it was a boy he'd be named be named after Cole". Just then Colby shimmered into Cole's arms, Cole say's "hi son".

Meanwhile in an apartment not that far away Dan is planning his next move he has pictures of Piper and her sisters all over his wall he is so unhinged he's not scared at all.

please reveiw


	4. Chapter 4

Note piper now has a daughter Melinda who is 2 day's younger than Colby they are both 5 months old now

Chapter 4

It's midnight and Dan is out side the manor watching and waiting when he sees the lights are of he climbs in through an open window and slowly creeps up the stairs and goes into the nursery and picks up the sleeping babies and leaves with them but when he drives of he makes sure he makes a lot of noise knowing they'll wake up.

Insider the manor they all wake up with a start and Phoebe and Piper rush into the nursery and find both the cribs empty they start shouting and everyone else comes running in, and Phoebe say's "the children are gone". Cole say's I'll find them". And he shimmers out he appears in the car and picks up the children just as Dan parks the car and just as Cole's about to shimmer home with the children Dan latches on and when they get back to the manor Colby shimmers into Phoebe's arms and Melinda orbs into Piper's arms. And Dan say's "oh how cute not". Phoebe say's what happened to you". He say's Piper's what happened to me". Cole pins him to a wall and say's "I warned you". Dan say's "go ahead I've got nothing to live for anyway". Cole say's you're just a pathetic loser". And Leo opens the door and Cole throws him out. And Leo say's stay away".

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Note set 3 months later they have all just moved to summer bay

Chapter 5

Phoebe and Cole's new house

They have just finished unpacking when Phoebe say's "I'm going to go look around are you coming Cole". Cole say's "sure". And they Put Ben in his stroller, when there's a knock at the door Phoebe answers it and it's Piper, Leo and Melinda, Piper say's "this place is great have you checked out the beach yet". Phoebe say's where just going to look around now want to come sis". Piper say's "sure" And they all go out.

20 minutes later they have just got to the Bay Side Diner and Phoebe say's "why don't we get something to eat". Cole say's "good idea I'm famished and no a fence Phoebe but you can't cook". Phoebe yells "well maybe you chose the wrong sister" and walks off. Cole say's "Piper can you watch Colby I've got to talk to Phoebe". Piper say's "sure but I don't think she'll want to talk to you" Cole say's "I've got to try"

Phoebe has just sat down on the beach when a girl and a boy come over and the girl say's are you ok". Just as Cole comes over and say's "Phoebe it was a joke you know I love you for you" Phoebe say's so what do you think I'm good at then as you hate my cooking so much". Cole say's you're a great mom to our son you're good at giving advice and you're kind loving and I love you". The boy say's way to suck up" the girl say's "Nick". He say's "yes Jade". And they go. Cole say's so do you forgive me". Phoebe say's "of course I do I love you and there are some things I don't like about you anyway". Cole say's "like what". Phoebe say's "oh ok there's nothing" and she kisses him passionately.

Meanwhile in San Francisco Dan has just broken into the empty Manor he is looking for things so he can find out where they are.

please reveiw.


	6. Chapter 6

thanks to everyone who has reviewd thisstory so far.

This chapter is set 5 months later the children are now over 1

Chapter 6

Dan has just drove into Summer Bay after months off looking he's finally found them with the help of a demon who wants to destroy them he is staring out of the window when he spots Piper and Phoebe and the children. He stops the car gets out and grabs hold of Piper's arm and say's "I've got you now bitch". Phoebe say's let go of her creep as she kicks out her leg and he grabs it and say's stay out of it or even you're demon boyfriend wont be able to save you". Phoebe say's I wouldn't bet on that creep". Dan say's "I would see I'd say he and Leo are preoccupied thanks to this demon I know now Piper's coming with me". Phoebe say's "she's not". Dan say's she is and so is her little brat".

Meanwhile Cole has managed to free him self from the demon trap he goes over to where Leo is trapped and is going to try and free him when Leo say's don't worry about me go and save our family's" Cole say's I'll be back and he shimmers out thinking of Phoebe when he gets to where she is he hears her shouting you're not taking them". He goes over pulls Dan of off Piper and say's "you need serious help". Dan say's "you how did you escape". Cole say's you made a mistake underestimating me the only reason I haven't killed you is because I promised Phoebe I would only use my powers on demons". Dan say's "under the thumb then". Cole swings back his fist hits him and say's stay away ".

Please review


End file.
